


Interlude: Please, Don't Have Laid Down Your Life

by FandomLastsForever



Series: IronTai Week [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Injury, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Despite Beacon's fall, recovery and rebuild operations are going well. To keep the same thing from happening to the other schools, Several Hunters were placed as guards. An attempt on Signal Academy is thwarted, but not without major damages and casualties.





	Interlude: Please, Don't Have Laid Down Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of IronTai Week: Last Goodbyes.  
> Inspired by Lauren's Interlude from Hamilton and the song "Please, Don't Have Laid Down Your Life" by LeftyMonsterP.
> 
> AU where they managed to stop Cinder and co but not before Beacon's tower actually fell. other AU things: Ruby and Qrow never left for Mistral, Yang didn't lose her arm, team RWBY and JNPR are still whole, but that's not the focus of this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dammit...Dammit all..."

Taiyang lay against the pillar near the back entrance of the school, gripping the pocket watch as tightly as he could in his broken hand. He could feel everything growing numb as he looked to the sky, watching as the stars began to fall. He wanted to get up and walk. He wanted to run to the nearest port and get on a boat to Atlas. Or an airship. Something to get him back to the north as soon as possible.

But he couldn't feel his legs.

"Please," he called weakly. "Someone help me...I can't die here...Please..."

He had a promise to keep. He promised James and the girls that he'd come back safe and sound. This was the last mission before his retirement. After this, he'd be a happy stay-at-home-dad with two beautiful daughters, amazing in-laws, adorable grandchildren. Zwei was supposed to snuggle on his lap and James would hold him as he drifted to sleep by the fire.

_Sleep sounds so good right now,_ he thought.

But he couldn't sleep right now. He couldn't let it end here. He had to go home. He had to call someone. Grab his scroll, call for back up. But there's no way anyone would be able to get to him in time. The towers were down. The smaller stations were too far to rely on.

No one would be coming for him.

With what strength he had left, Tai pulled out his scroll and began a recording.

_I can't leave without telling them one last time._

 

* * *

 

 

James was busy in his office going through the usual paperwork. The council had agreed to his plan to expand the school to include a better medical program. They needed to have more medics on hand. With the rapid increase of Grimm as of late, they needed to be able to help those in need of first aid faster. He wanted to get the red tape out of the way so they could get the new building ready before the new school year.

He also wanted to get the work out of the way so he could go on break for a week. Taiyang was supposed to be returning soon. There was cleaning to do at the house, dinner plans to finalize, and a ring to pick up at the jewelers. James had everything planned out. After they ate, he'd take Taiyang for a walk through the park to see the new fountains they'd installed. He'd drop down on one knee and pour his heart out. James wasn't the sentimental type usually, but around Tai, he found himself being more open and wearing his heart on his sleeves more often than not.

And he was looking forward to having his heart on his sleeves every day.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Come in," he answered.

The door softly clicked as Winter entered the room. Her hair wasn't up in its usual prim and proper state, instead braided over her shoulders in a pair of twin tails. In her hand she held two red envelopes, each with a golden wax seal, along with a packet of files. Her eyes were red from crying.

"General Ironwood, sir," she stated, saluting as strongly as she could muster. "A letter came for you from Signal Academy, and another from Vale."

"I bet the Signal one's from Tai," James said, not looking up from his paperwork. "I'll read it later. I have to get this done before-"

"It's not from Mr. Xiao Long, sir. It's from the Headmaster of Signal. The other letter is from the Valean Council."

James looked up, only now noticing Winter's face. In all the years he'd known her, she never came to him in such a state. He glanced at the envelope, a feeling of dread wedging itself deep into his stomach. "Could...could you read the letter for me, please?"

Winter nodded, taking a deep breath as she prepared to read it aloud.

"Dear General Ironwood. On Sunday the fourteenth, Veteran Hunter Taiyang Xiao Long passed away from injuries sustained from an attempted attack and Grimm invasion upon Signal Academy, where he was stationed as a guard during the rebuild of Beacon to prevent a repeat of what happened at the Vytal Festival. Based on reports from eye witnesses to the event, Mr. Xiao Long was helping with the evacuation before becoming engaged in combat between several White Fang operatives as well as other unknown assailants possibly affiliated with bandits from Central-West Anima and raiders from South-West Sanus, most likely from the Vacuo-Vale borders. Rescue teams were unable to locate him due to the destruction of the main communication towers located across Patch, along with malfunctions from the Signal tower and the newly rebuilt Beacon tower connection, making contacting his scroll impossible. His family requested that his remains as well as various personal effects be delivered to Atlas for burial, and will be arriving within the next two weeks. From my understanding, the two of you were extremely close. We here at Signal are very sorry for your loss. Taiyang was a beloved member of our community and we all miss him dearly. He's a hero in every sense of the word. We'll keep you updated on the status of Signal Academy's recovery-"

James didn't pay much attention after that. Winter continued on with the Council's letter, simply listing all those of Atlesian decent who had attended Signal and their statuses, along with requests for aid in the rebuild. He should have been paying attention to that information. But he just couldn't.

_There was no way Taiyang could be dead._

"General Ironwood?" Winter asked. "Are you alright?"

James snapped back to reality just long enough to stand up and walk toward the door. "I have some things to do. Please see that all the rest of my paperwork is delegated elsewhere."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Winter."

James hurried out of the office and proceeded to leave the main building. He didn't look at anyone. He didn't respond to greetings. He didn't even bother to grab his coat. He just got up and walked. Walked until everything became a blur. Until the noise was a dim buzzing in his mind. And he didn't stop until he managed to get all the way home.

He got three steps inside before collapsing on the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Uncle James?"_ **

**_"Uncle General?"_ **

**_"Jim, open up. Please."_ **

James glanced over at the door, his blue eyes sunken from lack of sleep. He couldn't bring himself to leave the couch since the funeral. He managed to push himself to do his job, but outside of that, he became withdrawn in the last three weeks. He avoided talking to anyone outside of a professional setting, and that included Qrow and his nieces.

He couldn't bear to look at them all and see Taiyang staring back at him.

"We came to see if you wanted to come to dinner," Ruby called through the door. "We're gonna visit dad too, so if you want, you can come with."

"Please come out?" Yang asked. "We miss having you around."

James let out a sigh, trying to find the strength to move. But he couldn't bring himself to.

"We'll come by again later," Qrow called out. "If you want to join us, meet us at the park at six, okay? We'll be waiting for you." He began to leave with the girls, pausing for only a moment. "Oh, and check your bedroom window, okay?"

Before James could get to them in time, the three of them had driven away from the house, leaving him alone. Confused at what Qrow meant, he went to his room and looked in the window. Sitting on the sill was a package tied off with simple twine. Hesitantly he brought it inside. James sat on the bed and opened it, looking over the contents carefully.

Inside was a golden pocket watch with Taiyang's emblem on the front, a scroll, what appeared to be a hologram chip, and a few other personal effects that had once belonged to Tai. James spent a few minutes going through the scroll, looking over the photographs. There were images of the girls in their school dance attire, group photos of Tai with his fellow teachers, some pictures of him with the girls and Zwei. He couldn't help but smile at all the happiness and warmth he seemed to emit.

It hurt knowing he'd never feel that warmth again.

"Tai," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have come back to Vale with you."

He continued looking through the scroll until he came upon an audio file with his name on it. He opened it, listening carefully to whatever was on it.

_"Hey there, Jimboree."_

James' eyes went wide. "Taiyang-"

_"If you're listening to this,"_ the recording said, _"then I think I owe you an apology. I couldn't keep my promise. I'm not coming home. I'm so sorry. I know I promised to never leave you guys the way that...you know..."_

James set the scroll on the nightstand so he could listen without gripping it. He couldn't risk breaking the scroll before the message finished, and he knew if he held it any longer, he would have.

_"Anyway, I couldn't leave without saying something. First things first, I managed to grab a chip off one of the thugs that invaded the school. There's probably information about the attack or something. You can use it to find out who was behind it. Second, there's some videos back at the Patch house that you all need to watch later, okay? I made those just in case something like this were to happen. There's one for you, the girls, and Qrow. Watch them when you get a chance, okay? I worked really hard on those. More than the vlog at least. Or, maybe they're like the vlog, but sad? I don't know. I'm tired. And my hand hurts. Gods, this sucks..."_

"It sure does," James agreed, trying not to cry and laugh.

_"Listen James,"_ the recording continued. _"There's a lot I never got the chance to say. Most of it is on those videos but...I can't kick it here without telling you how much I love you. For a long time, I thought I couldn't ever love someone that way ever again. But then you showed up, and I was able to open up and embrace those feelings...I can't tell you how much you mean to me...I love you, James. And I'm going to miss you."_

"Tai-"

_"Take care of the girls for me. And Qrow too. I know he says he doesn't need it, but the guy's a bigger softie than he seems and he'll need you. You all take care of each other for me. And take your time. I promise, I'll meet you where the sun and moon both rise again. Until then, live. Fight. Don't ever forget what's important...I love you all...so...so much...Goodbye..."_

There was the sound of a sigh, and then static. Taiyang had taken his final breath.

James sat in silence for what felt like years. He reached into the box and picked up the pocket watch, looking it over as tears blurred his vision. He traced his thumb over the emblem before opening it. The clock ticked on softly, reading five on the dot. Inside the cover was the family photo of James, Ruby, Yang, Qrow, Zwei, and Taiyang, all visiting Summer's grave. It'd been taken around the time the tournament had started. He flipped it over, revealing the team STRQ photograph that Tai always carried.

_"Take care of the girls for me. And Qrow too."_

"I promise, Tai," he whispered. "I promise, I will."

He returned the photos and closed the watch, hurrying over to the closet to find clean clothes while sending a message to Winter to come pick up the chip and the scroll. He didn't bother brushing his hair back. He slipped on his coat, putting the watch in the breast pocket. Slipping on his boots he hurried out the door just as the snow began to fall again.

And he ran.

He ran all the way to the park without thinking. He probably could have gotten there faster in his car, but he didn't care about that.

He just wanted to get to his family.

"There he is!" Ruby called out as he approached.

"You made it!" Yang cheered, her cheeks puffy from tears. "We were getting worried."

Qrow smiled, his tired red gaze softening as James came closer. "Welcome back, Jimmy."

James smiled and pulled all three of them into a tight embrace while Zwei ran around them in circles. "I'm sorry."

Ruby grinned, wrapping her arms around him as best she could. "Don't apologize. We get it."

"What matters is you're here now," Qrow assured.

"Let's go visit dad," Yang said. "Then we can go for food."

"Sounds good," James agreed. "And...when we get a chance, let's head back to Patch. Tai left us something there."

"Sounds good."

The five of them headed out, hand in hand with as bright of smiles they could muster. Despite the snow, the entire kingdom of Atlas felt warmer than any summer sunshine. James embraced it, moving toward the future with the girls and Qrow by his side.

_Wait for us, Tai. We'll meet again someday. Where the sun and moon both rise._

**Author's Note:**

> Might play around more with this AU in the future. Who knows?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
